


This Is Just Gender Expression

by shnuffeluv



Series: Baker Street Irregulars [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Gen, Gender Related, John is a Good Friend, Sherlock is Surprisingly Okay, gender expression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock likes wearing skirts, and blouses. Except he's still a guy. He likes to express his gender differently, is that so wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Just Gender Expression

Sherlock knew he’d never live down those infamous words. “Potential flatmates should know the worst about each other.” He had never scratched the surface where his bad habits were concerned when he first met John. The doctor had proved to be an invaluable friend, but Sherlock knew that even the good doctor had his limits, and some of his habits might just push his friend to the point of not being his friend anymore.

The drug abuse, of course, was the first problem, and one that he had rather hoped would be in his past. Somehow, though, when it was brought up John had stayed. Then Mycroft had interfered, and somehow John had remained. Sherlock didn’t know what compelled the doctor to do so, but he had even killed to keep Sherlock alive. And yet, still, some things were better left unsaid. And that led Sherlock into his current situation.

John was away at a medical conference and Sherlock was in the bathroom, applying lipstick and mascara to his face. When he decided he was done, he added some foundation and blush, and went to his closet in his room to find what he was looking for. He pulled out a frilly blue and purple number and a pleated pink skirt, and put both items on with an odd smile. He felt freer in a skirt, and he just liked the way women’s blouses looked. He didn’t fancy himself a drag queen, he just liked to wear a skirt every once in a blue moon at home.

He set up in the living room, pulling out his laptop and doing mostly nothing, checking his website once in awhile. So he didn’t realize that someone was walking up the 17 steps to B until they were practically in the doorway. Worse, he actually recognized the steps.  _ John’s _ . He bolted to his room and realized he had approximately 30 seconds to change before John checked up on him. These were days that Sherlock wished John hadn’t started to catch on to deductions. He realized he wouldn’t be able to change and get the makeup off in time, so he just sat on his bed, laptop still in hand, and resumed his searches. “Sherlock! Sherlock, I’m h--” John paused in the doorway to Sherlock’s room.

Sherlock braced himself for whatever was coming next, but nothing happened. He hazarded a look at John and he was just standing there, hand paused mid-air, frozen. “Have you really never seen someone in a skirt before, John?” Sherlock asked.

John snapped back to reality. “Huh? Oh! Yeah, I have, but, well. Never, um, never  _ you _ . You, um, you look...good?”

Sherlock narrowed his eyes. “Why do I feel patronized?”

“Sherlock,” John said, shaking his head. “Is this...are you...do you ever, um, get...gender dysphoria?”

“What?” Sherlock sputtered. “No! I-I’m not a girl, honest. This is just...gender expression.”

“Gender expression.” John clearly wasn’t understanding well. “So...you’re wearing this...just because you like it?”

“And it’s more comfortable, not just physically, but mentally as well.” Sherlock went back to scrolling down search results. “Now, if you’re done compiling reasons as to why you should leave and never speak to me again, I’m really busy.”

“What?” John shook his head. “Sherlock, why would I stop talking to you just because you like to wear a skirt and makeup?”

“W-well...because, because most other people, if not every person who’s known about this has left.”

John frowned. “Why? I mean, it’s not like this is the worst thing you could be doing in your spare time. You could be going out and committing the perfect murder,” John laughed.

“No such thing,” Sherlock replied. He swung his legs to the ground and stood up. “You...really don’t mind?”

“‘Course not, mate,” John chuckled. “In fact, I could help you find a few new skirts, if you wanted. That one looks like it’s been through a lot. The blouse still looks good, though.”

Sherlock genuinely smiled. “Thank you, yes. Thank you.”

The next time Sherlock and John went to a crime scene, Sherlock slipped past gobsmacked officers in a brand-new denim skirt with a wide grin plastered on his face, John right next to him, smiling the whole time. Maybe this “secret” of his wasn’t so bad...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's anything you want to see, besides gay!Sherlock and bisexual!John in Johnlock. That's way too over-represented in my opinion.


End file.
